This invention relates to label-providing log for facsimile transmissions and method and, more particularly, to a bound volume of paired superposed sheets which creates a log as information is entered on a detachable routing label.
With the tremendous increase in facsimile transmissions --normally referred to as "fax"messages--there has arisen a problem of record control. This is solved through the practice of the invention as well as providing a conveniently accessible paste-on label which eliminates the cost of sending a cover sheet and saves fax paper.
The invention, in its log aspect, includes a plurality of paired superposed sheets bound along one side to form a permanent log. The lower of each pair of sheets is constructed of self-contained paper so that printing or writing on the upper sheet carries through the lower sheet to present an image on the lower of the pair of sheets. The upper sheet of each pair has on its upper surface a release liner and above the release liner a plurality of labels equipped with pressure sensitive adhesive in contact with the release liner. These labels are identical and bear identifying indicia for fax transmission which includes the recipient, the sender, facsimile numbers of both, the date and the number of pages to be transmitted.
Other objects, advantages and details of the invention can be seen in the ensuing specification.